


Use a force field

by Vault_Emblem



Series: A flag and a god [6]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Are you suggesting we spar together?





	

Loki was sure he would have found Brian there, practising pugilism on that poor punching bag at the dorm, and in fact he wasn't wrong.

\- I'll never understand why Midgardians like so much to waste their time punching inanimate objects like this -.

Brian didn't even look at him, instead he continued to punch the bag while he replied:

\- Usually there's none to spar with this early -.

 

As he had said, it was early. Being a spy Brian was used to the bare minimum hours of sleep, and also by waking up at that time he could train in peace without having to wait for his turn, since none was already there, and so he could go out fighting criminals, gathering intel, or whatever Nat would come out with, for the rest of the day.

 

\- Well, I'm here -, Loki said, nonchalantly.

Brian gave a last kick to the bag and finally he turned to face Loki.

\- Are you suggesting we spar together? -, he asked.

\- I thought you'd be more excited to witness a god in action -, Loki replied.

\- And I thought you hated being witnessed while training -, Brian stated, - Besides, I've already seen you "in action" plenty of times -, he concluded with a smug smile on his face.

\- Oh. Um, well -, Loki started, his face turning of a darker shade of pink.

\- But if you insist -, Brian said, saving him from embarrassing himself any further.

 

 

They went to the arena.

Ares wasn't there yet, but Loki never asked for his permission whenever he bothered to train there, so it didn't matter. They didn’t need his supervision anyway.

\- Are you going to fight like that? -, Brian asked, pointing at Loki's attire. It was the same as always: green trousers, green jacket and elegant shoes.

On the contrary, Brian was wearing a more casual attire, more suited for physical activity: a plain t-shirt, sweatpants and trainers. Even his hair wasn't done; after training he always came back to his – his and Loki's – room to take a shower, so it would have been useless.

\- I don't need to change, if that's what you're implying -, Loki said, - I'll hardly even sweat, so there's no need for me to do it -.

\- I'm not planning on going easy on you -, Brian warned him.

\- Neither am I, my dear - Loki replied, and Brian tried to ignore how much he liked the sound of those last two words said by him.

 

They didn't start fighting immediately but they took their time to study each other.

Then Brian started to attack.

 

\- You know... -, Brian said, almost out of breath, while he tried to punch Loki again, - It's unfair if you use magic like this -.

\- I'm merely defending myself -, Loki replied.

\- I told you. This is too easy for me... -, he continued, but then he suddenly felt pain on his side and he fell on the ground.

Brian had taken advantage of the diversion he had pulled off to kick him where the force field was weaker.

He didn't say anything but Loki didn't miss the way he was smiling. He ground his teeth; he wasn't going to be humiliated like that any further.

He was a god, and even if it was Brian the one he was fighting against, he wasn't going to let him win. He knew well, though, that it wouldn't have been a clear victory if he used magic; no, he had to beat Brian at his own game, hand to hand.

 

He grabbed Brian by his shoulders and he threw him on the ground.

Brian was so surprised by that sudden move that he needed a moment to recover; he knew Loki was strong – he wasn't a mere mortal after all – but he hadn't expected to be picked up and moved like he weighted nothing.

 

He wasn't going to lie, though; it was quite hot.

 

He snapped immediately out of that thought as he saw Loki advancing towards him. He quickly got up and he dodged a punch directed towards him, then he kicked Loki on his stomach.

Loki made a few steps behind. Brian was just a Midgardian, but he was strong – Loki recalled him saying that he had been injected with the same stuff they had given to Rogers.

 

They continued like that for a while.

While Loki lacked any technique in combat, he was still very strong and resistant, and he was able to keep up – more or less – with Brian, which made him wonder just how strong he could become if only he bothered to actually practice.

 

 

He didn’t think much of it at first, when he threw a punch towards his face, but by the way Loki started to bleed from his nose Brian understood that he might have gotten too far; it was just a sparring session, after all. They weren’t supposed to gravely injure each other.

Loki remained still for a moment, like he was still processing what had just happened, then he yelled in frustration as he threw himself over Brian before he could apologize.

They both fell on the ground, tired and painting. Brian could feel Loki’s weight on him, but he didn’t really mind it that much.

 

\- I guess you should have changed -, he muttered, looking at the red stains on Loki’s clothes. Given the position, some of the blood was dripping on his shirt as well, but Brian didn’t say anything about it.

\- And whose fault is that? -, Loki replied, but he looked too calm about it, now that he had come back to his senses.

Brian didn’t say anything – he didn’t want to. Instead he focused on Loki, on his leg thrown between his, his still ragged breathing, his hair now a bit messy, the blood on his face; he hadn’t noticed it until that moment, but his body temperature was really hot, but maybe that was because of the adrenaline.

 

\- You fight well -, he said then.

Loki smirked, but Brian didn’t miss how surprised he looked for a moment. He probably wasn’t used to that kind of praises.

\- So you’re ready to admit defeat? -, he asked.

\- Well, now -, Brian started, - That would be a bit of a stretch, don’t you think? Let’s say we’re even -.

\- Even? -, Loki said, while leaning forward, - Mmh… I might think about it-.

 

Their lips met and, honestly, they were both waiting for that to happen.

Brian could taste blood but that didn’t disgust him at all; if anything, that excited him.

They had both felt an incredible tension since the fight had started, and they were both glad that the situation had ended like that: a fierce making-out session while they were still sweaty and bruised.

Loki slipped his tongue between Brian’s lips and he hummed happily in response.

 

 

Neither of them wanted to go much farther – they were still in the middle of the academy after all – but they still weren’t ready to stop. Just a few more minutes…

\- Ahem -, they heard from not to far away.

They immediately froze and they slowly looked up, almost like they were afraid of doing it – one of them actually was.

They saw Ares looking down at them, but he seemed more amused than angry.

\- I appreciate that you wanted to spar so badly that you couldn’t wait for me, but I think this is the wrong kind of sparring you’re doing -.

 

As a punishment they had to train with Ares for all day.

When they returned to their room, they were both exhausted; their muscles were sore and they almost died a few times, just to make clear that no, the academy definitely wasn’t a safe place for its students.

Brian leaned on the wall and he looked at Loki. He was laying on his bed; his hair, his clothes, they were all messy, but Brian had come to like that look.

He took a few steps towards him and he sat on the bed.

 

\- You know -, Loki started, - I don’t really regret what we’ve done this morning, I’m more mad that we got caught, actually -.

\- Ditto -, Brian replied, - But at least we didn’t go too far, that would have been bad -.

Their eyes met and the two smiled to each other.

\- I’m not sure I want to try that again, though -, Brian continued, - I really thought I was going to die of exhaustion today -.

 

Loki nodded.

\- Never again? -, he asked.

\- Never again -.


End file.
